The present invention relates to self-service terminals and more specifically to a system and method of configuring value cards.
Kiosks provide a publicly-accessible computing platform for displaying World Wide Web (WWW or “web”) pages and other web-delivered content from retailer web sites. Kiosks may be located within a retailer's transaction establishment or elsewhere, such as in shopping malls. Kiosks may be easily networked to retailer web sites using the Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP). Web pages from web sites may be displayed using known and available web software, such as Microsoft® Internet Explorer software.
Value cards are an alternative payment vehicle to cash or credit cards. Value cards are typically provided by credit card companies. Value cards have monetary limits which decrease as the cards are used to pay for goods and services. The monetary limits of some value cards may be increased by making additional payments to the card provider.
Parents find value cards attractive because they teach their children responsible spending habits. However, value cards may still be used to buy items which parents would otherwise not approve of.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method of configuring value cards which allows parental control over the purchases made with value cards. It would also be desirable for such a system to allow parents to control value cards using a kiosk.